Freckles
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "You have freckles?" - Brick accidentally gets too close during a fight. reds, r


I never actually thought of this until now, but Townsville must have a lot of _fucking _money. I mean, every fucking day there's a monster or a criminal or three hot guys tearing up the fucking city! Think about all the burned buildings and torn up roads and shit! Well, I don't know about you guys, but if I was the mayor of that damned city I'd be kicking some ass! Not desperately trying to open a jar of pickles.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Miss -. The part of the story I don't like is that the little boy gave up looking for Happy after an hour. He didn't put posters up or anything, he just sat on the porch like a goon and waited. That little boy's gotta think 'You got a pet. You got a responsibility.' If your dog gets lost you don't look for an hour then call it quits. You get your ass out there and you find that fucking dog." That quote right there will get you a sneak peek of Lullaby...

I own nothing Powerpuff-related other than that fancy wallet I told you all about in my story Horizon. But when I was like, five or so, I had this Powerpuff stamp collection my mom always had to hide because I would destroy the damn house. I saw it in a picture album a few days ago... Good times, good times. Alright, I want them my own age. Fourteen (but if you want them younger or older, have at it).

* * *

**Freckles**

* * *

"You know you want me, Red!" Brick hooted as he dodged a flurry of vicious punches from his bow-topped counterpart. She screeched and zipped at him with a billowing rosy ring booming out from behind her that vanished into the somewhat silent atmosphere (save from the familiar whooshes of the auburn-haired teenagers flying about and the grunts from the victim of a harsh blow). Her signature color flared behind her like tongues of flames dancing along the creaking floorboards of a burning house, or like the leathery crimson scales of the menacing dragon the girls had defeated a week before. His blood-red mist that trailed behind him and the ponytail that protruded out from the brim of his maroon baseball hat seemed to ignite her anger as he taunted her immaturely. Her salmon eyes flashed and her nostrils flared as he whirled around and chuckled at her livid form.

Blossom screamed and pounced on her equivalent with glowing eyes. It sent them tumbling effortlessly through the clouds and to the freshly paved road of Townsville. "I bet you like this, huh?" Brick's husky voice teased in a whisper right below her ear. She had to strain to hear it from the howling winds around them, but she can certainly feel the warmth of his breath prick her skin like sewing needles. "You like being close to me, Red?" He nuzzled underneath her chin, ignoring her squirms of protests and the barely audible gasp that passed her small red lips. He maniacally laughed and twisted them around so he could see the approaching road and her view of the sky blue heavens was blocked by wine-red irises and a chiseled face. Brick squeezed her shoulders under his calloused hands before tossing her to the ground.

When Blossom hit the ground, the surrounding buildings and road she connected with rumbled before spitting chunks of debris that scattered everywhere. Above the dark shadows of the wisps of smoke, you could faintly see an ebony-haired girl get punted on to the roof of a bank, then come back with great vengeance and attack her opponent-a nicely sculpted emerald-eyed boy with dark green eyes-with a combination of Peridot fist and eye beams. In the town's square, a boy with an azure sweater was blocking his face expertly with his elbows while a girl with golden ringlets swung right and left, just aching to sock him in his smirking face.

Brick's feet touched the ground, his arms crossed arrogantly and a smug grin on his face. He stepped forward and broke through the dispersing smoke, but as he swaggered to his counterpart, with a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, he tripped on his shoelace. It sent him falling to his knees right above Blossom, his elbow jabbing into her soft body. "Fuck, my neck," he muttered.

Brick rolled his eyes at his own stupidity as small hands pushed at his broad shoulders, "Your elbow is digging into some pretty forbidden places, and I would appreciate if you would just _get off_," Blossom's wheezed. Brick kindly responded by wrapping his arms around her and rolling over, causing her to scream and wiggle around helplessly on top of him. He hooted while she demanded, "Let me go, Brick!" She punched his chest with a tight fist. "I have a reputation to keep. Do you know how bad this would make me look?" The pink 'puff hissed.

"Oh, shut up, Red. You're fine," he reassured.

She frowned, "You obviously don't know this city, Brick. Townsville's tabloids can make a gossip-worthy story out of this situation!" She gestured to the nearly invisible space between them. "Do you want the entire city to be under the impression that we're dating?"

Brick's shrugged. She sat up groggily, frowning at the extra weight on her petite body. Brick moved off her with a grumble, teetering back on to his heels and waiting for her to recollect herself. He simply watched her-after tieing his shoelace so it wouldn't play the role as an interference-dust off her ebony leotard and twirl her auburn curls into a prim bun. Brick smirked, tracing the blossoming curves of his counterpart's body in her tight dance uniform. And in the bright light of the sun, he made a mental note-to-self to bust open a vending machine on Saturday afternoons when she had practice. When she pulled her hair back, he got a glimpse of her face, no longer eclipsed from the shadow of the curve of her bangs. Her eyes were laced with a darker magenta in the complex strands, and her porcelain cheeks were sprinkled with pale dots. His crimson eyes widened slightly, "You have freckles?"

She blushed and stood up, "Duh," Blossom deadpanned.

"Woah..." Brick dumbly trailed off, fingering the adjustment strap on his hat.

"Why are you so fascinated? You have freckles, too," she reminded the red 'ruff.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know that you did!" Brick exasperately said.

Blossom rolled her rosy eyes, "Whatever." She pointed her pointe shoes at the ground, whirling her ankle in a circular motion as she read a soda-related billboard. The pink puff rolled her eyes, looking down to lock eyes with her counterpart, who was too caught up in studying the barely noticeable feature on her heart-shaped face. He saw her staring back at him, and after a moment of composing himself, he twitched his eyebrows and winked. A scoff was heard from the pink clad girl as she kicked him in the shin. "Stop staring at me, you vulture!" Blossom scowled and walked away, glancing up to see her sisters deliver the final blows to their counterparts.

Brick grinned as she strutted away, "Yeah, she _so _wants me."

**-FadedIllusion101 :x  
**


End file.
